


PALADIN

by dimi13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimi13/pseuds/dimi13
Summary: The markings of intricate gold lines, that formed the branches and roots of the sacred Tree of Life that were etched onto white silver cloth that clung to the warrior's body, only served to confirm that Kyungsoo was indeed looking at a Paladin.





	PALADIN

The silence was deafening. Kyungsoo stilled and didn't dare move a muscle as he tried to suppress the sound of his own breathing. Only a few moments ago had he been sound asleep after enduring one of many merciless long days. All he wanted was some semblance of peace. He wanted and craved the solitude of the night, but that was then because, even if Kyungsoo absolutely hated it, he wasn't alone. Right now, he was faced with something, or rather someone, he never imagined in his eighteen years of living that he would ever have to meet. 

A Paladin. 

Not keeping his eyes off of the cloaked figure that blocked the only way out of the bedroom, Kyungsoo instantaneously began to recall any and all bad deeds he had ever committed in his life that could have warranted a visit by someone of such high rank. However, try as he may, Kyungsoo could not think of a single moment. Paladins didn’t just show up in the middle of night in someone’s home without a good reason. The markings of intricate gold lines, that formed the branches and roots of the sacred Tree of Life that were etched onto white silver cloth that clung to the warrior's body, only served to confirm that Kyungsoo was indeed looking at a Paladin. 

A sense of dread nestled into the core of Kyungsoo's very being as he knew that these warriors existed only to serve the wealthiest and most powerful family in the region. Regular people like Kyungsoo could never even dream of crossing paths with someone so close to the elite. Not that anyone would want to, because the only reason a Paladin would pay a visit to a normal citizen was if the person had committed treason against the family and were to be arrested or had been sentenced to death. 

Thoughts of “why is this happening?”, “what did I do?”, and “I didn’t do anything!” raced through Kyungsoo’s mind. He wanted so badly to exclaim that there must've been a mistake. They must have gotten the wrong person, because there was no way that a Paladin was there for him. Kyungsoo wanted to explain that he was simply just a nobody. A nobody that couldn’t and wouldn’t ever dare go against the elite, but just as Kyungsoo had gathered the courage to speak, the warrior moved forward with his drawn sword. 

Acting on impulse, solely propelled by the basic human instinct for survival, Kyungsoo dodged to the side. Having forgotten that he was still lying in bed, Kyungsoo’s limbs were entangled amongst the bed sheets causing him to tumble out of his bed and onto the hardwood floor. The loud sound of glass shattering confused and startled him as he scrambled to his feet. He expected to feel the burning and stinging sensation of having been cut by the sharp edge of a steel sword, but was both pleasantly and upsettingly surprised to find out that, that wasn’t the case. When Kyungsoo stood and glanced up he was not only met with the sight of the Paladin that had first woken him up from his sleep, but also by another intruder who had broken in through his bedroom window. Broken glass skittered across the floor as the wind from the outside flowed in and caused dark curtains to flutter and give way to the moon’s brilliant light. Intricately woven gold lines glistened under the light of the moon, revealing the identity of the new arrival. 

Kyungsoo didn’t even have a chance to ask questions as both warriors began to fight amongst themselves. Kyungsoo’s bedroom was small and it took much effort for him to avoid the aggressive strikes of the two colliding swords. He tried sneaking out of the room only to be caught by the second intruder. Kyungsoo let out a frightened gasp when he felt a strong arm pull him back against a hard chest. Kyungsoo gulped and briefly felt the cold sharp edge of a steel sword against his neck causing a cold sweat to break out all over his body. He stood still in the Paladin's hold as he faced the other who had first broken into his home. That Paladin seemed to have ceased his attacks once they saw the situation that Kyungsoo was in.

“Back up! Don’t come any closer!”

“Ok. Relax,” the other warrior moved slowly as he placed his weapon down on the ground and proceeded to raise his hands in the air, “Let’s talk this out. Nobody needs to get hurt.”

“There’s no need to talk about anything, Kai. There is nothing left to say. You know what I have done and what I must do to keep myself alive so, don’t try to change my mind. It’s too late for me and you know it.”

Kyungsoo needed to think of a way out and fast. The only person who potentially stood a chance to fight the man holding him hostage, and get away with it, had lowered his weapon and appeared to be surrendering. The situation didn’t look good to Kyungsoo and he just knew that if he didn’t do something and take matters into his own hands, the steel sword digging into his neck would probably be the last thing he would ever feel. 

“Xiumin, you know you can’t kill him.”

“Oh, but I can and I will.” Xiumin's hold on Kyungsoo tightened as he stepped back closer to the broken window, “It’s his life or mine.”

Kyungsoo watched as the other warrior, Kai, edged closer towards him. “I can’t allow that. He has to live. You know that better than anyone.” 

Xiumin scoffed. “Really? Do I?,” a bitter laugh escaped his lips, “What makes you think that this boy’s life is worth more than mine?”

Kai tilted his head to the sudden sound of running footsteps outside the window and, most noticeably, right outside Kyungsoo’s bedroom door. He sighed before he spoke. “What makes you think your life is worth anything at all?”


End file.
